The Irk-punks
by silverVOID
Summary: 2 years after the last episode of Invader Zim. When Dib obtains a strange magical device to destroy Zim once and for all, what he does not expect is for him, Gaz, Zim, and Gir to be sent into the 9 universe. Worse, they've turned into stitchpunks. How will they survive in the dangerous, beast-filled world? Post AU where all characters survived. Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What is _that?!"_

"It's a- uh... it's something I got to stop your EVIL PLANS, ZIM!" Dib glared at the alien with hatred as he held the strange item in his hand.

"Looks stupid," Zim commented. "like, well, I dunno, all of the _other_ hyoo-man made products? Face it, Dib-hyoo-man, your planet will fall under the almighty hands of ZIIIIIIMMMM!"

"You've been here for two years, Spaceboy. You've yet to conquer Earth. I don't even know _why_ I keep coming to stop you."

"Me too. You always fail, anyways," Zim sneered.

"Not this time!" Dib shouted as he pointed the object toward Zim. It glowed with a strange green light. Zim's eyes widened, waiting for his doom to come...

Nothing happened.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD FAIL!" Zim smirked at the defeated boy.

"I knew I never should have trusted that-" Dib never got to finish his sentence, as Gir rammed into his side.

"Took you long enough," Zim said to his robot minion. "I called you 10 minutes ago."

"BUT I WANTED TO WATCH THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW!" Gir wailed, his eyes turning back to it's original cyan tone. He jumped off Dib and grabbed the end of Zim's invader uniform. "THERE WAS SOME BACK-TO-BACK EPISODES ON IT! I DOESN'T WANNA MISS IT! PLEASEEEEE MASTAH! I NEED TOOOOOOOOO, OR- TACOS!" He squealed and ran around in circles hysterically. When Zim was busy trying to calm his defective robot, Dib leapt up and called Gaz with his watch-computer thingie.

"What is it, Dib!? And make it quick; I'm in the zone," Gaz growled, obviously displeased to have to talk to him.

"I need reinforcements to stop Zim! Meet me in his front yard, kay?" He cut the transmission and made sure Zim was still distracted.

Gaz sighed irritably and made a mental note to beat her brother up later on.

* * *

Zim turned in time to see Gaz headed over to his house. He growled. _The Dib-Stink has called his sister? How did I not catch that?_ he thought angrily. No matter. She would be good for experimenting later on.

Dib turned around, grinning. "You came!" Gaz only glared in response.

"Stupid Dib! You think your little sister can stop me?!" Zim shrieked.

Gaz had enough. First, her stupid brother had to go looking for stupid Zim, then dad cancelled Family Night again, and now this? She sprung at the Irken. Five seconds later she had his restrained and lying face-down on the pavement.

"Last time you said that I almost killed you," Gaz sneered. "and don't think I'll be merciful _this_ time." Zim swore in Irken while trying to relocate his spine. No one noticed as Gir stopped running in circles long enough to see the strange object Dib had, which was lying on the ground a few feet away. He poked at it curiously. It glowed green again, only this time more formidable.

"Ooohh." Gir stared, amazed, at the object. The others finally turned around, and with looks of horror on their faces, saw the giant green glow engulf them. Their vision went dark.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Lol, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have, like, no motivation for them. At all. Anyhow, don't expect quick updates, but I'll try my best. Pictures for this will be posted on my deviantART account, username silverVOID1 :). Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Discovery

9 was traveling through the emptiness, buried in his thoughts. 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8 have all come back to life, as well as the beasts, but it was calmer. _I wonder if someone just decided to bring them back to life?_ he thought. He shrugged and walk on.

It was a peaceful night. There were no sounds except for the the wind flying through the rubble, the distant roar of a beast, and the occasional cricket. _I wonder how 7 is._ He blushed as he thought of her. By some strange force, a flower, dead and withered, but still beautiful, appeared near him. _Perfect!_ He leaned down to pick it up, but stopped as a strange green glow erupted from it. He ran back and covered his face instinctively. All of a sudden, four figures shot out, screaming. The glow stopped. 9 opened his eyes.

The first was a weird looking green stitchpunk with two black stalks sprouting from the top of his head that looked a bit like the antennae of that one TV the twins had found. He had unusually large ruby eyes, and had a ruby colored shirt, with pink sleeves and a pink collar, and black boots, pants and gloves. _Sort of like... a human._ 9 gasped inwardly.

The second looked more normal, with pale tan cloth. But he had a scythe-life human-ish head of hair, a black jacket and boots, a blue shirt with a face on it, and some time of glass object on his face similar to 2's "glasses", with amber eyes. _What a very large head,_ 9 noted, staring at it, confused.

The third was a slightly smaller stitchpunk, with the same color cloth as the second, if not paler, but had strange angled purple hair. She was wearing a black dress and boots, purple tights and grey sleeves, a skull necklace, and had her eyes narrowed angrily.

And the last was a very small light grey stitchpunk, with a single grey antennae-like structure on his head, with a small teal orb on it. He had huge teal eyes, a teal square on his chest, and his legs were somehow not connected to his body, instead hovering a few inches below it. The small silvery one zoomed up to 9 immediately, squeezing him insanely hard so he had to gasp for breath.

"I FOUNDS A RAGDOLL! YOU AN ME ARE GONNA BE SUCH GOOD FRIEEENNNDSSS!" it squealed.

"I-I'm not a rag-doll," 9 choked out, trying and failing to get the small stitchpunk off of him.

"Then what are you then?" The green one scoffed. "You certainly don't look like a hyoo-man, thats for sure."

9 heaved in another breath, still trying to get the silver stitchpunk off him. "I'm not a human! Don't you know? We're just stitchpunks!"

"Stitchpunks? Are you sure that isn't an _alien_ species?" asked the one with the scythe-like hair.

"No, it's not," 9 said exasperatedly. "At least I don't think."

"Sounds suspicious." Scythe-hair narrowed his optics.

"Why can't you understand?! WE'RE ALL STITCHPUNKS! I HAVE NO IDEA IF WE'RE ALIENS OR NOT, ALL I DO KNOW IS THAT IF THIS GET OFF OF ME SOON I'M GONNA- uh, GET 7 OR 8 OR SOMEONE TO KILL YOU ALL!" roared 9. Everyone went silent.

"Er, sorry about that, I just, uh, kinda blew up there- um, can get this guy of me?" 9 asked, guilty for his outburst. The green stitchpunk finally realized where the silver went.

"GIR! GET OFF OF HIM! YOU COULD KILL HIM!" the green one shouted. The stitchpunk apparently named Gir flew off him and landed in front of the green one.

"Sorry, about that, Gir's a bit-" He twirled his finger next to his temple to signal Gir's insanity. "-not right in the head. I'm Zim, by the way, THE AMAZING INVADER ZIM!" Zim held out his hand to 9. He shook it.

"My name's 9," he said. "Who are they?" He motioned toward the other 2.

"Oh, she's the Gaz-human, and that," Zim hissed. "is the Dib." 9 nodded.

"Er... what's an invader?" he asked curiously.

"My home planet, Irk, is bent on taking over the universe, and I'm one of the irkens to conquer the planets." Zim puffed out his chest, then realized everything he said. "-But I'm normal, you know." he added quickly. "Just a perfectly normal hyoo-man- er, stitchpunk worm-baby!"

"Don't listen to him!" The scythe-haired stitchpunk known as Dib yelled. "He's an alien! He's trying to conquer the Earth!"

"And failing miserably," Gaz said under her breath, playing on a strange human device.

"Nonsense! I would never try to conquer that FILTHY EARTH PLANET FULL OF... HYOOOOOOOOO-MANS!" Zim growled and stamped his foot on the ground. "And the amazing ZIM never fails! I'm just taking my slow merry time! Is that much to ask for?! IS IT?!" He leaned toward Gaz, lips drawn back in a snarl.

She ignored him.

"WELL!? IS THERE?!" Zim yelled.

"Why do you have to have a head?!" she snapped, pausing her game long enough to glare at him

angrily.

"Because I do," he replied simply. Finally he decided to look around and take in his surroundings. "Holy Irk! What happened here?! And why is everything so big?!"

"It's not big, we're just small," 9 explained. "As for all the junk here, well, the machines took over the human race and destroyed them, ...and we're the only ones left." he finished sadly.

"Wait, that never happened though..." Dib trailed off thoughtfully. "The human race was alive and well last time I checked."

"Welcome to the 38th century," 9 said dryly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, just because he's a stitchpunk doesn't mean that Dib's head isn't big :3 . And sorry, forgot to warn you, but this fic has 9x7, 1x2, 6x8, and one-sided GAGR. Don't like don't read. And don't kill me for not doing the copyright stuff, but hey, you all know 9 belongs to Shane Acker and Invader Zim to Jhonen Vasquez. So, er... goodbye. *hides behind 1***

**1: ...wtf**

**Me: You're my shield**


End file.
